


Father's Always Know

by MrWilliamJamesBooma



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Father-Son talk, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-13
Updated: 2015-02-13
Packaged: 2018-03-12 05:42:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,049
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3345689
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MrWilliamJamesBooma/pseuds/MrWilliamJamesBooma
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Joe thinks Barry needs a push and decides to let Barry know he knows his secret, that he's gay.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Father's Always Know

**Author's Note:**

> This is a stand alone fic, telling things from Joe's point of view. The campion story with Barry's point of view is Lust or Love at First Sight.

Barry could be a lot of things, adorable, frustrating, funny, smart and yet still an idiot when it came to common day things like love. It had been written all over the boy's face when Joe had taken his new partner Eddie to meet his son, well foster son, but as far as Joe was concerned he was a full fledged son. Then the way Barry had stumbled on his words and taken off, it was easy to see that the boy was smitten at first sight. Joe could sort of see it, he wasnt into dudes, but Joe could see the appeal of Eddie.

"Your son's adorable. Is he out of the closet yet" Eddie had asked with a smile. It was clear that there was something between these two.

"How do you know he's gay"

"I dont know. Just a vibe I guess, and maybe some wishful thinking, he's rather hot. Oh, um sorry if I'm speaking out of line sir, I know that's your son and all" Ok, so there was definetly something there, but bonehead Barry wouldnt act on it, he knew that, Barry needed a push. How many years had he been waiting now for the boy to come out to him, and yet still Barry kept his life hidden from the world. Joe and Iris had both agreed to not say anything to Barry, let him come to them and tell them in his own time, but Barry was taking far too long.

Later Joe left Eddie to get acquainted with some of the other officers, while he went to go knock some sense into the skull of his son's. He knew right where to find Barry, and when he did he took a seat on his son's desk and looked him hard in the eyes. Joe knew that dreamy expression plastered across Barry's face, it was the same one he had when he had first met Iris's mom.

"What" Barry asked with a bit of sharpness to his tone.

"He's gay, just so you know." Joe said with a smirk.

"Who?"

"Eddie, my new Partner. You're only young once Barry, go down there and talk to him. Maybe ask him out"

"What are you talking about? Why would I ask a guy out?" 

"Oh, come off it Barry, I'm a detective, you really think all this time you've been fooling me, I've known since you were fourteen and basicly drooling over guys on TV like other boys drool over hot chicks." Joe told him. That had only been the first sign though, there had been many to come after that. He had known for sure that Barry was gay when he came home and found a Play Girl laying out on Barry's bed. He still wasnt sure where Barry had managed to get it from. Then when Barry was seventeen he had become friends with this kid named Chad. Barry would go on and on and on about the guy, even Iris had figured it out by then. And then Joe had walked in on Chad and Barry in the kitchen, making out, not that either of the two noticed him there, so he had quietly returned to the living room, and announced his pressence before reentering. It was a good thing that he hadn't walked in on them doing anything else or he would have scarred Barry emotionaly for the rest of the boy's life.

"Why didnt you ever say anything?" Barry asked.

"The better question is why didnt you? You know I wouldnt have judged you." It was true too, after finding the magazine and knowing what his gut had been telling him for years, he had a hard time accepting it at first, not because it was wrong or anything like that, but because he knew it would just make Barry's life harder. The kid had already lost a mother to murder by the hands of his own biological father, and the kid didnt make friends easily. He started going to support meatings at the city center for parents with gay kids, where a coucilor advised him and Iris what the best things to do were, how to be supportive. Then he started doing research, he wanted to be prepared in case anything ever happened, in case Barry ever came to him with questions, which he never had.

"I don't know, I just...it was easier just pretending, keeping it secret"

"You know I tried talking to you about it when I first knew for sure, but I was out of my league and I went to this councilor that had advised-and then me and Iris agreed-that it was best to wait and let you tell us in your own time, but..."

"Wait you mean Iris knows too"

"She figured it out when you started dating Chad, she would go on about how cute you two were together" 

"You knew about Chad"

"Of course, you were super obvious about it. Anyway, we were waiting for you to tell us yourself, I thought maybe when you went off to college you would finally open up, but I now I have come to the conclusion that day would have never come, and you deserve to be happy, Barry. It's not hard to see how lonely you've been since you came back from college. It's obvious that there was something back there between you and Eddie, so go explore it, have fun, be happy, act your age, be yourself."

"So you really have no problems with this?"

"If I had any problems with this I wouldnt be setting you up with my partner. Now get down there and talk to him. Oh and dont mention any of this to Iris, she'll kill me if she knew I'd broken our pack and told you without her present."

"I'll tell her myself then"

"After you go talk to Eddie"

If this didnt get the boy to take charge of his life and be happy, then Joe would have to give up, for as he knew too well, Barry had a stubborn streak as bad as his own. Barry being happy was all that mattered, though if Eddie dared break that kid's heart, well then his new partner just might be making a disappearing act.

 


End file.
